


Looking back

by CrystalDragonette



Series: Linked Universe [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, but it's Time who's narrating mostly, looking into the past, somewhat Wild-centric, somewhat hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: My version of when the Links met Wild. This is not the Same AU as my Bazz/Link fic. This is mostly Time's perspective of the events
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922182
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	Looking back

When the eight Links had met Wild, their ninth, the only word that came to mind was disastrous. 

It had began with an arrow sparking with electricity in Legend's face.

Needless to say, Legend hadn't been a fan.

The boy's hood covered his face, but everyone could see the distrustful glare they were receiving. 

After all, eight new people just didn't show up out of nowhere.

It had been Hyrule and Time who convinced Wild to lower his bow.

Hyrule, sweet and nervous, showed Wild his hand, showing the hero the triforce, and Wild had no choice but to accept their word.

Time, and Warriors, saw the soldier in the boy, and the two of them spoke to him in a tone of respect. They knew they had made the right choice when Wild had relaxed, just ever so slightly; they still called it a win.

Wild hadn't been verbal, much to Legend's annoyance, and relied on Time and Twilight to translate.

Sure, Four knew a basic bit, but not nearly enough. Still, the small hero couldn't help but to take interest in Wild, when he saw him switch out his weapon seemingly out of nowhere.

Taking up camp for the night was something they were all used to, and when Wild had produced an array of mushroom and meat skewers for them, Sky nearly cried. 

It had been so good.

Still, they were all on edge, Wild didn't seem to sleep, and was still tense with them, curt and serious.

Wind was the one who got him to smile first that first night.

It was small, and the few scars that were visible under his hood pulled with it, but Wind was awestruck.

Wild had looked so old and kind in that moment.

Wild had looked like Time for the briefest of moments.

Wind stayed by his side that night, curled up next to him, and Wild didn't seem to have the heart to move away from him.

It still didn't change how serious and curt he was.

It had taken two days to get to a stable, Dueling Peaks Stable that is. And Wild had stared them down, as serious as general in war, and signed to them not to go into the field behind the stable.

He claimed it to be too dangerous.

But when had that stopped the heroes?

While Wild went to a man with a beetle backpack, Legend and Wind snuck off to the field.

It should have been fine.

"Mr. Link! Your friends went into the graveyard!" One of the children had cried out.

'Graveyard?' The others had questioned in their mind but no doubt it was the field Wild had warned them about when they saw how he froze, for just a fraction of a seconds before rushing out of the stable. 

They had followed obviously.

And what they saw was one of the metal "statues" glowing red, a small red light pointed right on Legend's chest, with Wind in the crossfire with how close he was.

What ever was going to happen would be fatal, they realized.

"Legend, run!" Hyrule had screamed.

They weren't going to make it.

Wild slid in front of the two frozen heroes, shield out, and deflected the beam of light right back at the metal monster.

Everyone froze, as Wild stood there, as he panted and shield arm burned, before he whipped around.

"What were you thinking?!" He had screamed.

And if that hadn't shook them to their cores, along with the fact Wild's hood had flew off, giving them a perfect view of his face.

Wild had spoke.

"I told you not to come here! I told you it was dangerous!" His voice wheezed and cracked from disuse, and well shit, didn't that just make then feel horrible.

"You could have died!"

Wind flinched at that and Time narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth.

"You could have died…" Wild repeated, softer, more heartbroken, "and I wouldn't have been able to save you."

That shut Time up as he watched Wild hug both Legend and Wind, holding them to him as he shook.

Wind instantly hugged Wild back, gripping his tunic, while Legend hesitated. This had contradicted what he thought of Wild, but as he felt his shoulder become wet with Wild's tears, he let it go, and pulled the younger boy to him.

It had taken Beetle forcing some potion, or elixir as they called them here, down Wild's throat to make him sleep after that.

A stable hand had taken care of Wild's burns, speaking fondly to the sleeping boy.

And that was when they had noticed how young he looked.

"He's only 19… He shouldn't have to deal with this hero nonsense," Tasseren, the owner, had said. "If ya ask me, the Goddess has no right sending a child into a man's battle."

He had gained Time's respect after that.

Looking back now, Time should have guessed Wild's self sacrificing issues, then and there.

Time shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts and memories before they slipped into a darker tone, and he looked over the campfire, watching as Wild slept silently, curled up with Twilight's fur wrapped around them both.

Twilight had definitely taken Wild under his wing. 

'He's my cub.' Was all Twilight had said. 

Four sat next to Time, handing him a freshly filled water pouch. "Rupee for your thoughts?"

"Is that all they're worth?" Time asked before both chuckled. "I was just thinking of when we first met Wild, and how far he's come."

Four nodded a bit, taking a sip from his own water pouch. "He really has.. that day at Dueling Peaks really opened my eyes to who he really was, even though we had known him for two days."

Time only nodded with a sigh. "Still took us a long time to get him to speak again."

"It was worth it though, wasn't it?"

Time could only smile at that, as he watched Wind take the Sheikah Slate and snap a picture of Twilight and Wild.

"It really was."


End file.
